The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting mechanically interlocking joints, specifically tenons and mortises for wood and other wood-type materials. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for cutting both mortise and tenon configured joints on one apparatus. Even more specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for cutting angle tenon cuts in a work-piece as well as mitered tenon cuts in a work-piece.
In the joining of two pieces of wood and other wood-type materials, various types of joints are utilized. The most common types of joints are referred to as dowel pin joints, dado joints, "box-cut" joints, blind, half-blind, and open "dove-tail" joints at a 90.degree. angle to form a box-like structure; and, "mortise" and "tenon" joints.
Generally, in the cutting of tenons, tenons have been cut using a table saw, radial saw or a router table and the cut has been pre-scribed on the work-piece to define the line of the desired cut. In a mortise cut, the outline of the cut has also been pre-scribed and a drill press has been the most common means for making the cut with a square chisel utilized to finish the desired pre-scribed cut. Thus, it has been common practice to utilize two different types of apparatuses to obtain both tenon and mortise cuts in joints for work-pieces of a box-cut configuration, particularly those useful in attachment of legs to chairs and tables in the furniture industry.